1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational input device operated by an operator in order to control a picture displayed on an image display device such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The simulator in which a picture displayed on such as projector is controlled by operating an operational input device by an operator is well known. In the conventional simulator, a member simulating a steering handle of an automobile or a stick like member called as a joy stick, etc., is used. Since the operational input device such as the steering handle or the joy stick is provided under an assumption that a single operator operates it, it is difficult to operate it by a plurality of operators in cooperation with each other.
Further, in a park, etc., a personal experience facility to experience a rowing of a boat on a pond has been known. However, since rowing of a boat is practically not easy for women, old men, children, etc., there has been a request of experiencing the rowing easily. In order to respond to such request, a simulator has been considered in which a picture related to a rowing of a boat is displayed on a projector screen and an operator simulates the rowing operation while watching the picture. However, it is very unnatural to simulate the boat rowing by means of an operational input device such as the steering handle or the joy stick, etc.